This invention relates generally to a tape applicator device and deals more specifically with a device that is particularly useful in taping the inside surface of a pipe.
In order to improve fluid flow characteristics for pipelines, it is common practice to apply coatings to the internal surfaces of the individual joints of pipe before they are installed into the pipeline. Such coatings may also be applied for corrosion protecting purposes. To facilitate welding or for other reasons, coating specifications often require that such internal coatings terminate short of the ends of the pipe to leave a narrow uncoated band on the pipe surface. Masking tape is often applied at these locations to mask the area during the coating operation.
According to prior art techniques, the masking tape is usually applied by hand to the interior surface of the pipe at the ends adjacent the terminal edges. This, of course, requires considerable time and labor which increases the cost significantly and holds up preparation of the pipe for coating. Furthermore, regardless of the care taken by the workmen, the manual procedure invariably results in somewhat inaccurate and uneven application of the tape to the pipe. Such an application may not afford adequate protection for the interior pipe surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tape applicator device which is able to quickly and easily apply a strip of masking tape to a curved pipe surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tape applicator device of the character described which is particularly adapted to accurately apply tape to the inside pipe surface without wrinkles or other uneveness in the tape.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tape applicator device of the character described which is firmly held on the pipe during use and yet may be easily removed when desired.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a tape applicator device of the character described which includes rollers that roll smoothly along the pipe for application of the tape thereto and accurate guiding of the device around the pipe.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described in which used tape rolls may be quickly and easily replaced by fresh rolls.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is economical to construct and easy for a single worker to operate.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.